The Good The Bad and The Starkiller
by NewDawnFox
Summary: When I started this journey I had no idea that this was where I would end up. a request from the core of justice.
1. Chapter 1

The good, the bad and the starkiller

 **An: I don't know star wars or anything in the star wars universe. This is also a request from the core of justice, who put this idea to me.**

Chapter 1

In two minds

Zyon's pov

"Why does it have to be you? It could be anyone in the rebellion, I am sure there one be a number of people that could do the mission. I just found you, I can't lose you now"Rey practically yelled asked me.

A few days ago General Leia is talking to others about a mission:

Flashback

" _I must make this terrible choice and I know it will be hard for who ever takes it" I heard general Leia say to her council._

" _Why would it be so?" said one of the older ones._

" _Because it is unlikely that they will be coming back, so that would mean they would leave all they know, all the people they care about behind, but they would be giving everyone that died another chance to live again" she explained._

" _Including your brother?" asked another council member._

" _Including him and others like Han, that have been effected by what Snoke has done. I am not saying that there won't be a first order, but the leadership will have changed" she answered._

" _Then give it to me" I said coming up to Leia and the council._

" _And who are you?" asked general Leia._

" _I am Zyon Andieh" I answered, only to have some of the council start talking. They had been this way ever since I join them in this fight._

" _The princess Lourdes child?" asked Leia._

" _Yes and my father was Kar vastor. They were slaves together under the rule of the warlord Cronal, until they were saved by jedi knight Luke skywalker during the battle of Mindor. During the time that they were there Lourdes and Kar fell in love and she found out that she was with child , but sadly he didn't live to see my birth and my mother died soon after" I told them._

" _So you have no one here? no one your close too?" Leia asked._

" _I have some one that I like and I know they care about me, but I know that I need to think of others that could help us and as much I would miss her I also know I would be doing this for her. By doing this I would be giving her and others a chance to have a life" i Answered._

" _And what of you? don't you need the same chance?" she asked me now._

 _I thought of that, what taking this mission would mean. I know it will most likely mean that I would die before I was even born and every thing that I would know would change, but if I did this so much would happen that would mean so much to every one. Also doing this didn't mean the end, it could be a new start a way from the whispers that follow me and the desiring eyes of the rebellions females, excluding General Leia. There was always something in her eyes that seemed to be happy and sad at the same time._

" _I do, but this is not the end of me, I can live my life just in a different time. So let me do this General, for those who can't" I answered then waited for her answer._

" _He is the best choice for this" said one._

" _Fine, but are you sure? once you do this there is no going back?" she said._

" _I am" I stated._

" _Then wait a few days while we get the details in order and use this time to say your good byes because there is no telling whether or not you will be able to return to us" she said._

Flashback ends

"Because Rey, Snoke must be stopped. Look at what he has done and continues to do even though he is dead. Without him there is no Kylo Ren, and all those he killed would be alive now. Without Snoke, the jedi like you wouldn't be an endangered species" I replied.

"But I love you" she said tears coming down from her beautiful eyes.

"I know" I answered, bring her in close and giving her a quick kiss I continued "but it must be done and I want to do it. For you and for all that came before you and those who will come after, I want you to have peace to live" I finished.

"Fine, but come back to me" she said

I knew I couldn't promise her that. This time I was spending with her was the last and even if I did make it back the world would be different, she would be different. Rey took my hand and lead me into her hut.I knew what we were about to do and I knew that it wasn't the best time to be doing this, but I knew that even though I wouldn't be coming back to this world, I did want to leave a part of me in it.

"Zyon any time line's Reys are going to love you, how could they not, but still know that this time line's Rey will love you until the stars turn cold" Rey murmured into my neck after we had gotten inside.

It wouldn't be the first time that she had read my mind during times like this, but it would be the last. Slowly she took off her clothes, seducing me, hoping I guess to change my mind, but my mind was made up. I reached forward running my hands down her sides and then lead her to the bed. Soon my clothes followed hers as we seemed to study each other, drinking in all that we were all that we could be, before I gave myself completely to her as I moved in and out of her body. I would make sure that she knew only pleasure before I left her to the pain that would follow.

"More Zyon give me more, my prince" she moaned out and I did.

A few hours later, I was getting dressed, I had made sure that Rey wouldn't be there when I left this world, but after leaning over to give my sweet sleepy angel a kiss I felt a spark like something was telling me not to do this that I am leaving the best part of me with Rey. This feeling had coming before when I needed it, I didn't know what it was, but this time I decided to ignore it as I had something to do and with that thought I left.

"You do remember that this is a one way trip? That this is the last chance for you to pull out?" General Leia enquired.

"I do, but if I don't do this then who will?" I answered as I stepped up to the travel device.

"Fine and may the force be with you" Leia said before turning on the machine and my world went dark.

I woke up sometime later, at first I didn't understand where I was until I saw a nearby sign that said I was on Coruscant, some thong that confused me at first because I was no where near the planet when I left as it was one of the planets that the first order ruled and as a speeder past, it's headlights nit something reflective so I used that to take a good look at myself. My eyes widen in shock as I realized that not only was I naked, I was also younger than when I left by about ten years by the way I looked and while I was worried about why I looked this way I had other things to take care of first including clothes.

Thankfully this plant is heavily populated, so getting clothes wasn't very hard, it just surprised the teen that I took the clothes from, now there was another teen walking around naked, at least he would be until he got to his home. I didn't have a home right now or much of anything, but not that I was going to worry about at the moment or what Rey was going to think if she ever saw me again. No I needed information on snoke, I had the information thar Leia gave me but more would be needed and the best place for that in this place is the jedi temple.

I was making my way there when I hear sad sounding footsteps coming from the stairs leading up to the temple. So I hid in the shadows to see what or who that was coming down the stairs and that turned out to be the most beautiful Togruta that I have ever seen, so much so that all thoughts of Rey were driven out of my head, but at the moment she seemed like she was on the verge of crying.

"Can I help you?" I said coming out of the shadows.

"Not if you can turn back time and make me forget what I just did" she said, which made me chuckle. Had she known that I had come back in time to stop some one who was beyond evil then who knows what she would have done.

Even though Snoke was dead before I left, the evil that he made before that could be undone saving many of unknown species and the jedi of all sorts including Luke skywalker and general solo as well. Although I didn't really care about them as much, many of the people that I knew did.

"No I can't turn back time, maybe I can offer some other kind of assistance?" I asked, after realizing that the way I looked now I was only a few months to a year older than her.

"Mostly I am lonely. I have been with the jedi order since I was very little, now its just me and I don't know if I like it, but I can't go back on my word" said the Togruta.

"Well don't, maybe there is a reason you had to leave and you just can't see it yet" I said taking her hand in mine.

"You could be right about that. Anyway my name is Ahsoka, what's yours?" Ahsoka asked, holding on tight to my hand.

"I am Zyon" I answered, feeling that same spark that I had felt before.

"Hi Zyon, can I ask what your species is? I haven't seen someone like you before" she enquired.

"You like asking questions don't you, well I am mostly human with some elf thrown in, and before you ask elves live in the outer reaches of space with other species that like our lifestyle. Mother was a slave when we came here before I was born, she died some time ago, been on my own ever since, oh and I am seventeen years old"I replied guessing from what I looked like and making up a story about my mother.

I see Ahsoka move closer and take my other free hand. The one I had been holding now reached up and brushed my silver - blond hair past my ear, running her fingertips over its pointed shape. As she was doing this my body was starting to shiver with desire. My ears just like all of my mother's species are extremely sensitive. I was growing harder by the moment but I wouldn't give in yet, neither of us were in a good place mental or physically for this to happen.

"So maybe you can travel with me. You wouldn't be lonely and I would have someone to come with me on my missions" I said trying to stop this before it got any further.

"I will take you up on it" she said, moving her other hand to my other ear and running her hand over it, making my shaking body quake even more. If she didn't stop I was going to take her here and now in front of every one, sometimes my mother's blood is a curse because it always makes who ever we are interested in desire us beyond all reason.

I stepped away still shaking with the desire I felt for her and said "good. Do you have a ship because I don't and I wouldn't know where to start to find one".

"I can get one depending on what type we would need" she said moving in closer again but only taking my hand giving us the breathing room we would need for now.

"Some thing with living quarters, some thing that would suit three or more people if we wanted to add on to our crew" I said thinking on it now that my mind was on other things.

"Do you think others would want to join us? because it would because nice if it was just us for a while" Ahsoka said wrapping one arm round my waist while moving the other to my ears again making me now moan and cry with pain.

Shaking with desire and moaning, that I could hold back anymore I moved us into the alleyway and started to kiss her hard. I knew I wouldn't make love to her here but that didn't mean we couldn't have some foreplay that would tide us over until we could think straight again. Ahsoka rubbed her hips against my groin while I all nut pulled up her top and sucked on her breast.

As she moved to undo my pants I got a hold of myself and told her "Ahsoka go get the ship, we can then do this without any one watching all night long".

Ahsoka nodded as she pulled her clothes down in to their right places, leaving me to not only take care of the information getting, but my little tent problem too. After a little while I made my way up the jedi temple steps from the task I was here to preform.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stars in danger

Ahsoka's pov

"Stop please stop" I hear Zyon say, but I won't for it feels pleasurable to me as well.

Running my fingertips over those wonderfully point ears of his, feeling the shivers of desire that run through his body as I do it and feeling my own respond in return. The little hairs on the tips stand up of my soon to be lover. How could the jedi masters say that attachment is wrong when it feels this good and that is even before we take clothes off. Zyon loves this I can tell even though he says he doesn't, I wonder if he has had anyone else do this for him, maybe or maybe not, one day I will ask, but right now he is mine.

The shaking continues to get worse as I started to gently suck on them, his breathing picked up and I knew he wasn't going to last much longer before we would really start, but then he pushed me away and it wasn't just a soft push, it almost felt like a force push, but Zyon would hae told me if he was a force sensitive, wouldn't he? unless he didn't know himself, which was possible, many people were using the force and they didn't know it because they were not strong enough in the force to be jedi. Which meant if I ever fell pregnant to him our child would most likely to be strong in the force.

Zyon looked at me if he couldn't believe that he just did that, but then he refocused on what he was doing putting our new ship called the Caldera into hyperspace with the coordinates to our first pit stop the remote farming moon of Raada. This stop was to both work out what we knew on the person Zyon was looking for because he had taken the old texts books from the back of the jedi library,I didn't even know we had those on paper anymore. I didn't know what those paper book might hold, but Zyon did say the person he is looking for is old even by this time so who knows they could be in those books.

When we left coruscant he kept an eye on the jedi temple like he knew something that I didn't about that building. I had hoped to tease it out of him, like the stunt with his ears, but what ever it was he just said that I had to survive it, and that it had to happen and that he was sorry when I found out what it was. I just hope that I am not the only person to survive what ever it is.

"I have finished with the coordinates, I can now put the Caldera on autopilot if you want to continue" Zyon said as he looked over to me, his hand raised over the autopilot button ready to push it if I gave the okay.

Did I want to continue? of cause I did and I could see that Zyon wanted to as well. Would we be safe in hyperspace? yes we would. Our droids could let us know if there was anything to worry about, so I nodded and Zyon pressed the button and came over to me. I gently started on his ears again softly biting them, sucking on them, making him feel everything he was feeling before. The ship was handling the movement in hyperspace and so it wouldn't disrupt us, there was nothing to fear and we wouldn't be anywhere near the moon for a while.

And while I didn't fully understand why I was acting this way to him so quickly, it wasn't unwelcome. I needed to feel alive and Zyon made me feel that way and maybe in some way I made him feel alive to, no matter how that came to be. We were just a couple of lost souls trying to understand the world we lived in.

"Good come with me its time we took this to the next level, I wont bite much" I said,leading him away from the bridge of the ship to our bedroom.

I smiled as his breathing picked up as we got closer to the room and even more once we laid down on the bed. The bump in his pants made me realize that he was very ready and so was I. Soft touches and kisses that trailed up and down each others skin as we slowly got our clothes off. There was another hitch in his breathing as he lined himself up, like he wasn't sure that he was quite ready, so I wrapped my legs around him and guide him home.

I don't remember much after that only that we didn't leave that room much, or really wear clothes at all. This time was just for us and we were going to make the most of it until we couldn't. Feeling like this was amazing, but sometime I would get flashes of a vision, of people that I hadn't met yet, whether they were in my mind or Zyon's I wasn't sure, not that I thought about them to much.

It was a few days later when the ship set down that we found out that we had landed in a place that was so remote that the clone wars had not touch it yet, but it was only a matter of time until they did. During my time with the jedi there wasn't an area of the galaxy that didn't know war, but for now this planet would know peace.

"Soka lov, as much as I would like to continue what we are doing we need to start planning to find my target and these books might hold the keys to do it" Zyon said, sitting up the blanket pooling around his lower body as he picked up one of the books.

"Well what do you know about him?" I asked as I sat up to and leaned against him.

"I know he is or was very old, very tall standing well over wookie height, which rules out any kind of human and most humaniods as most of them are no where near the height of the fur was thought of as a sith, but I was told he wasn't one nor was he a jedi, he is and was older than both of these kinds of force users,by my time..."Zyon gasped mid sentence.

I realized that he didn't mean to say that last part. I thought about what I knew about him and some things started to fall into place. How he seemed to know things before they happened, how he didn't want me to do things like dig into his past because he didn't have one. He must have been born years into the future, but that future was so bad that he came back to stop it, possibly dying before he was even born.

"How?" I asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about this before lov. When I came back I didn't expect to have someone like you in my life again, not that I am sorry that I do because what I have with you is the realist thing I have felt in a while. Yes I traveled through time to get here, but it's not some thing I can do again, it was a one way trip. Any way the man I am looking for is named Snoke, well he was called that in my time, now he might be called something else. He has done so much to me, to others if I kill him now, then much that will be won't be any more" he said leaning over and kissing my shoulder.

"Is that the only wrong you came to fix?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"It's the main one. There are some things that must happen as much as I wish they didn't, but there are things I can and that will help the future even if I am not there to see it" he replied hilding me closer.

"I understand, but before we go after this Snoke person, I need to do a few things myself" I said, slowly snaking my hand under the blanket.

"Which would be?" Zyon asked.

"Well my lightsabers I must not use them again. Lightsabers are a force users main weapon so they could be traced, so I will need a safe place to hide them or I will have to destroy them, which I don't want to do, so I will need new weapons" I said looking over at my sabers, thinking about every moment I had with them.

"That's for the best soon jedi will be given a death sentence" Zyon said turning from me.

"A death sentence? Zyon what is going to happen to them? and please tell me we can do something to save them" I said alarmed.

"Save them? No. It's one of those fixed points that have to happen. Sorry, but don't worry not all will die, many of the main one survive it and other jedi come to fill that void. Some that were young at the time, who knew enough to survive, will teach others and some that were to strong in the force to be killed, understand?" Zyon said.

"Okay and the other thing is that I want to help a clone trooper named Rex. While I was out here checking on things, I heard that he and a couple of troopers are being held near here for doing some thing I am not sure what, but I want to get them out so that they can dissappear"I said.

"That second request should be easy enough to pull off. I would suggest holding on to your lightsabers until we rescue your Rex. Then maybe leaving the sabers with your friend, that way if you ever need them again you know where they are" Zyon said.

So fulfilling my wish we freed Rex and his clone brothers, the funny thing about that was they had scars on the sides of their heads and when I asked them about it, they wouldn't say anything about it, so I left it, it must be a painful memory for them. We helped them steal a transport out of there not knowing where they were going and like Zyon said I left my lightsabers with them, well the crystals anyway. With a promise to myself that when it was safe I would find those clones and get them back again.

"Now that we are back at base where should we look for Snoke?" I asked some days later after we had landed again.

"Well from what I can remember and what I have found out since, the best place to start is wild space"Zyon replied.

"Okay, it's as good a place as any to start looking I guess"I said thinking on what I knew of that place. There were a lot of places to hide out there if you knew how and from what I have learned about Snoke he would know how to.

The Caldera was packed with everything we would need for a long journey, but something was up with Zyon,he seemed a little out of it. Sometimes I saw him staring at his hands as if he couldn't believe that they were his and after a few days of this I decided to find out what was wrong.

"Zyon talk please hun, something is going on with you and I want to help. I am your lover after all and your friend, tell me?" I said wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I used something I didn't think I had, I used the force, more pacifically force lightening. I used it on a trooper while you were in the other room dealing with the other troopers and from what I know force lightening is something I have only known dark siders to use and that is something I don't want" he said his head dropping down.

"You don't have to be a dark sider if you don't want too. Maybe your suppose to live somewhere in the middle like me" I said bring my body around to sit on his lap and bringing my hands up to his ears, rubbing lightly, but not hard enough to bring him desire, just pleasure.

Suddenly we both froze, there was some one down on the planet's surface, the force of this person was pulling at us. This could be it, this could be the Snoke person Zyon is looking for. As we got out our weapons and went down to meet him the pull got stronger. With one look at Zyon I knew that this wasn't Snoke and now that we were nearer we could see it wasn't one person but two. An inquisitor, someone who is use to hunting jedi and the other was someone to be wary of, someone I had only just heard about but knew to stay away from...Galen Marek aka starkiller.

"Watch out for starkiller" I said as I readied my weapon as Zyon readied his.

The fight if you can call it that didn't last very long. Starkiller was all over us, his many styles of fighting reminded me of my old master Anakin, I don't know why though.

"Ahsoka you take the inquisitor, see if you can get his lightsabers, I have got this"Zyon said, but in the next minute he was knocked out and being taken away by starkiller.

"No" I said as Zyon was zapped by starkiller's force lightening again as he started to come around.

I quickly took care of the inquisitor grabbing his lightsabers on my way, I didn't even see the sabers change color from red to white. All I cared about was getting my love Zyon back, but like other times in my life I was too late. Zyon was taken on board a ship and was soon out of my sight and all I could do was drop to my knees and scream my pain out into the galaxy.

 **An: what do you think? tell me what you want to happen or will happen in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

No!

chapter 3

Zyon's pov

Everything hurt

Hurt to breathe, hurt to move, kriff it hurt to even keep my eyes open. The only safe place for me to go was in to my dreams where my friends and love ones lived safe and happy, but that does not last very long. I grit my teeth in determination as another round of torture starts, this time at least they have gotten a little inventive, they have decided to go with fire. My body spasms on the table as I fight against my chains and the burns, I can smell the burnt hair and skin.

"Galen do we keep going? or are we going to take this to the next level?" I heard the woman ask someone called Galen.

"For now, Aphra take the prisoner back to his cell. You may play with him if you wish, later I will join you. Together we may do what we can not apart" The male voice said.

"I guess that was Galen" I thought as I felt my body being moved then dragged along the hallway as they took me back to the cell they were holding me in.

Then suddenly a memory hit and I knew now who Galen was, Galen was a sith called Starkiller, but something was off about him. One thing I knew about my race was that besides the issue of being unable to control ourselves when our ears are rubbed, we had empathic abilities, which meant we could feel what others are feeling. This helped in many ways, not with torture but with telling who we might get help from, also it is one thing that makes us strong lovers, being able to tell what our partner likes. This was a secret that was only shared with very few and only with those we trusted.

Galen on the surface was still all dark and dangerous but inside there was a light and not just in him. Aphra too, she had a light as well, also she had feelings for Galen and even though I was too far him now to be sure I think he has feelings for her too. These darkside users were nothing like Kylo Ren, they were here because they thought they had to be. I could use that in the future, but not right now, now I just to survive. I heard and felt the whoosh of cell doors being open and then I was chucked in.

"What should I do with you until my dear starkiller arrives?" Aphra said as watched my slow progress to the bed in the room.

As I laid down on it I told her "dear starkiller? why are you in love with him?" only to see her face turn red and feel a rush of desire from her for her partner.

"That has nothing to do with you, but what I can tell is that from our sessions together I can see you are at least in some part elven blood and what I know of pure elvens they make wonderful lovers and slaves. All you have to do is break them" Aphra said moving over to start removing what was left of my clothing as well as her own.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't go for crazy anymore and I bet you wish that you were doing this to your dear starkiller" I said through the pain and desire that was starting to build up as aphra rubbed my ears.

"That maybe true but I still have needs and I don't care if I use you to satisfy them, and from what I can tell your body does not either" she said as she increased the speed of her rubbing as well as starting to add body movements as well.

I tried to calm my body, but I was growing harder by the minute,so while my body might be busy with Aphra my mind was elsewhere. I remembered the battles that I had with Ahsoka before we were really anything. The first one that came to mind was the one where we rescued the old clone trooper Rex. The man was a soldier through and through as were the men that were with him.

"You sure old man?" I asked as Ahsoka and I broke him and the others out of his cell.

"Sure I can kick your butt, youngling. You don't have the force like Ahsoka here, so any time you want to have a go I would be happy to give you a lesson" Rex said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Rex, Zyon is different and we don't know if he hasn't got something like the force running through his blood" Ahsoka told us as we ran through the hallways.

Then I was brought back to the present as Aphra's movements become rougher and wilder, I couldn't hold on to that memory, my desire was too strong. I could feel my body moving with hers and I couldn't hold back anymore.

"What's this sparks from your fingers? well Galen did say he thought he saw your power before. So this what brings that power out of you and I wonder what else" Aphra said increasing her pace again making my small sparks larger.

"Not, not..." I tried to say but I couldn't get it out, I was struggling to think. My body's desire was too strong, suddenly I flipped her over and started to drive into her fast and hard. My fingers were making little burn marks on her skin as well as hitting pressure points that made her scream with desire.

I look down at her and it was not Aphra I saw it was Ahsoka, then another memory hit. It was when my power first appeared, I was protecting Ahsoka and the rest. The troopers had us surrounded, it had been a mission after we had made love for the first time and the feeling of not wanting to loose her came welling up in me and tingling down my arms to my fingers and then suddenly I had to let it out. Lightening shot out of my hands and hit every trooper that was there. Soon after I had blacked out, and woke up with Ahsoka standing over me.

"So it was a memory of a girl, some one you care about very much"Aphra said as I came out of the memory only to find we were basically fused together at the hip and burn marks on the walls.

"Well what do we have here?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"Not much, just having fun while breaking him at the same time. Do you want to join us or are you the type that likes to watch" Aphra as she continued to make me move in and out of her.

"I could join you but I like to play with the minds of those I am with" Starkiller said.

Suddenly I screamed.

I don't know when Aphra defused with me but I her say "why is he growing a tail?" to which I heard the answer "I am activating his ancient dna, his elven bloodline is now become pure and his body is responding to it. When we are done with him not even his own mother will know him"

"Will it be easier?"

"Yes"

The physical and mental pain...it felt like I was burning inside and out, my heart was beating so fast. Some times I felt Aphra and Galen using me, some times it was just one of them. My mind drifted to the last battle with starkiller that lead to this. That battle vision was changing from the way I remembered it to something that didn't happen, Ahsoka dying in my arms.

Every day and night it was the same, they would break my body physically and then I would be pushed to my limits with my mind as well. Some times I came out of it long enough to see a long tail that ended in nine whip like tails that seemed to be shining with light, the same that came out of my hands. They kept up their torture while trying to find out more about what I knew but I didn't have any more to tell them.

"In joy your rest, Daddy" Aphra said one night.

For a moment all I could think of was that I was alone and then what she said hit me. I was a father, she had become pregnant to me. No not like this, I didn't want to start a family like this. Naked and shivering, tears trickled out of my eyes before I passed out again from everything that had happened to me. I drifted and dreamed and then my mind settled on one thought, one person that I wanted to see again. To have her hold me, to have her understand that I didn't have a choice, that even though she was carrying my baby didn't mean I loved the mother, but I would never turn away from it.

"Ahsoka" I yelled out into the force.

I didn't know if she could hear me but there were things I had to get out before I lost myself to the dark, because I realize now that it is what Aphra and starkiller are trying to do to me, besides this way I could keep an eye on the child and maybe one day make my way back to Ahsoka and hope she understands.

"Ahsoka I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to say something before my light goes out, I must get this out there. I love you and would have liked to spend my long years with you and one day had a family with you. Well I am going to be a father with a female I don't love, but I will not turn away from the child. One day we might meet again I hope you will see the true in my eyes, I truly madly deeply love you" I thought before I thought no more.

The next days I couldn't think, couldn't do anything but try and breathe, even that was becoming difficult, my capturers kept at me, but even through my sleep deprived mind I heard them talking and even though I needed rest I also needed to hear this.

"Did you hear what happened?" Aphra said, I could see her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, her stomach starting to show signs of the growing child.

"Yes what was Maul thinking by working with those kinds of people" Starkiller replied, he too was sitting with Aphra.

"Well you know Maul, he has always been a bit short sighted when it came to get power and now that he is not needed by the empire...I don't know what is going on in his head" Aphra responded.

"My dear I was thinking of what would happen to us and to your child, whether one day we will end up like Maul" Galen said kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"I don't want that, but what can we do and you know we were told to start his education tomorrow" Aphra said her hand on her belly again.

"We will find a way to get a way from here and make sure they can never find us" Galen said before getting up and moving over to me and saying "that will also include you".

I knew they wouldn't do anything else tonight but knowing that one day I could get away from all of this, gave me hope and that stopped my light from going completely out.

 **An: sorry it took so long, will be writing more.**


End file.
